Hey There MrBrooks! Songfic
by EpIcLyLeGiTnInJa-KHAOS
Summary: Sesshomaru gets alittle angery seeing his ex all over someone. But will he forget how crazy his daughter Ren is? rated M for very little sexual themed Violence. Its twisted!


**I have reliezed that I actually quiet like writing songfics. EXPECAILY for asking alexandria:) I am recently in love with them haha. So second one tonight! **

_**I dont own anything but the plot!**_

**Hey There . **

Sesshomaru was walking with his little girl Ren, when he passed by a house with the draps open. He couldnt help but look inside. And what he saw made his stomach turn. It was his recent ex Kogura and koga her 'friend'. Sesshomaru tried his hardest to forget about her. He burned everything she left behind , but seeing her dancing for koga...made him loose his head "daddy?" His little girl asked. "wait here ren I have to take care of something.

_Oh youre back to me and the hunger returns_

_I told myself I was done for good_

_All the memories of all the pictures burned_

_I see them dancing_

Sesshomaru goes around the house to the back. The door was stupidly left open, he quietly goes to the room where kogura was, the front dinning room. When he got closer he saw that she was giving koga head. This made him more mad. He moved swiftly grabbing the first sharp object he could find. In one moment he stabbed, Kogura looked up and screamed but it was to late. After kogura, Sesshomaru went to koga. Stabbing him repeatedly. He lifted them so they were together...thats what they deserved.

_My heart begins to pound_

_I diddnt make a sound_

_They diddnt see me coming_

_The lights are left on_

_The curtains left wide_

_One scream its over _

_I lay them side by side_

_Holding each other_

Sesshomaru smiles to himself. Nobody will ever suspect me! He then heard a gasp from behind him. He looked to see his little girl Ren standing there. He was dead he thought. But then he thought HOW MUCH DID SHE SEE. "Ren listen what did you see?" he asked carfully "I saw daddy save those people but it was to late they were dead huh?" she asked. Sesshomaru sighed. He was releived that she diddnt know he killed them,

_Ill be there in the mourning with a smile on my face_

_Ill be there in the mourning to start it all again_

_Boy you caught me red handed _

_Youve got no fucking clue what you just got yourself into _

_Panic runs done your leg seeing me kill again_

_You just got yourself caught and you dont even know it _

_On the drive you get the rush and pull the gun on me_

_We make the stop its time to be set free_

_Oh the bullets gone_

Ren: Daddy killed those people...she thought to herself. She knew, and he lied to her. He lied to the police. Daddy was being bad and bad people need to die..

Sessh: He left Ren at preschool, while he went out to the last people Kogura had fucked. Bankotsus... And boy was he surprised when he saw sesshomaru in his garden. Sesshomaru picked up the garden clipers and stabbed into Bankotsu's throat, blood went everywhere. Then he burried him in his own garden, and he was done with the killing.

_I take the spade I slit your throat_

_You fall into your grave I cover up the tracks I'm dont_

_I wont kill again _

_I said thats it I'm done_

_I'll be there in the mourning with a smile on my face_

_I'l be there in the mourning to start it all again_

Sesshomaru went to bed ready to sleep through the night. But he was awoken by a shapness on his neck. "Hi daddy, Its your turn to die now!" His little girl said as she ran the scissors across his throat he couldnt breath. "Sorry daddy but you needed to die now so Bye bye!" she said happily. The last thing Sesshomaru saw was his little girl skipping out of his room with scissors in her hands and all he could think was ' Dont run with scissors sweety.

_No shes_

_daddy's little girl_

_she wasnt ment to be another me_

_But its the scissors to my fucking throat_

_No shes_

_daddy's little girl_

_she wasnt ment to be another me_

_But its the scissors to my fucking throat_

"Bye bye daddy!"

**ok ok a little twisted I know but id you listened to the song youd understand. ( I listen to the song over and over again while writing. ) anywho, so I know not many people read it but so what who ever DOES read it review because you are legitly amazing! **


End file.
